I'll Be There
by Saturn Sorceress
Summary: Revised Rei Hino has a strong personality. One night she becomes a victim of a trusted person. She is sent to the Z dimension where she meets a certain Saiyan prince.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.

Summary: Rei Hino has a strong personality. One night she becomes a victim of a trusted person. She is sent to the Z Dimension where she meets a certain Saiyan prince. Rei/Vegeta Serena/Yamcha Hotaru/Seventeen

A/N: This is the new "I'll Be There". No original characters included. I realized that the story just wasn't what I wanted it to be. Monica started to remind me of someone I didn't like. She kinda got on my nerves and I was the one writing the story. That's a bad sign right there. So that's why I'm re-writing this. The pairings with be changed slightly as will the entire story. But that's what a re-write is all about. So a new-ish story with a new penname.

Warning: There are implications of rape so if that makes you uncomfortable, tread very cautiously. And in my version, Amara and Michelle are a couple and not cousins as they put it in the American version.

--Chapter One--

"No stop it! Leave them alone!" Rei shouted as she watched shadowed figures attack her friends. Despite her fear, Rei ran at one of the figures and threw a punch at it. Rei's eyes widened and stumbled when her fist went right through it.

"What?" Rei shrieked. Rei began to feel terrified as the shadows began to advance on her. Until suddenly a bright golden flash pushed the shadows back. Looking back to where the light came from, Rei noticed two figures standing there, encased in golden flames.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rei? Rei wake up!"

Rei woke up from her nightmare. She sat up and looked around the room. Serena was kneeling at the side of Rei's bed.

"Are you alright Rei? Was it a nightmare?" Serena asked, concern showing in her eyes.

"I'm alright. It was just some silly dream." Rei replied, not wanting to worry her best friend.

"Are you sure?"

"Is everything okay in here?" Came the deep voice of a tall blonde with cold blue eyes.

"We're fine Jedite. I just had a silly nightmare." Rei answered. Jedite came into her room and sat on the edge of Rei's bed.

"Positive?" Rei nodded.

"I'm fine guys. But if you don't mind, I would like to go back to sleep."

"Okay if you say so." Serena said, sounding unconvinced. She stood and left the room anyway. Jedite however didn't move.

"It doesn't help to keep those nightmares to yourself. They'll build up and eat away at your soul." He said.

"Jedite you have got to quit reading those psychology books." Rei said with a laugh.

"Regardless," Jedite shot a glare at her. "That dream could have been a vision that we might need to prepare for." Jedite took Rei's hands into his. "My destiny has always been to protect you. I failed when Beryl brainwashed me. I am not going to waste my second chance that Sailor Moon gave me."

"Jedite I am not a child. I know what I'm doing. If this dream is a vision, I'll have it again. Now if you don't mind, I would like to go to sleep so we can move Serena into her new apartment."

"Alright. Kami knows we'll need all the energy possible to move all of her things." Jedite mentioned as he stood up. "Sweet dreams Rei."

"Goodnight."

--The Next Day--

"You dropped it."

"I did not."

"I heard it fall!" Serena shouted, fuming.

"You're hearing things Meatball Head!" Rei shot back. The two got into the familiar stance of standing shoulder to shoulder with their tongues out, mumbling insults to each other. This is the scene Jedite walked in on.

"LADIES!" Rei and Serena stopped and turned toward Jedite, their tongues still hanging out. "Can we please act our age and not like toddlers." Jedite questioned putting the box he had down.

"Sorry." The girls mumbled with a small shameful blush.

"That's the last of the boxes." Jedite said as Rei and Serena separated.

"We should start unpacking some of it." Rei suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Each person claimed a box and went to unpacking it.

"This looks like all bedroom stuff." Rei said, lifting the box she had. "I going to take this to the bedroom." She left to go down the hallway.

"Sure this place isn't too big for you?" Jedite asked Serena.

"I think I'll be fine." Serena replied, pulling out a newspaper covered object. "I won't be alone forever." Serena's voice became forlorn as she removed the newspaper to reveal a photo of all the scouts, Jedite and Darien. Jedite noticed the change in Serena and moved to stand behind her, looking at the picture from over her shoulders. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"We'll see them again." Jedite offered. "We know they didn't die. They were just sent to another dimension. Amara and Michelle are searching as many dimensions as they can. And incase something did happen to Darien, Lita Mina or Ami, they brought Hotaru along." Jedite moved his hands forward to hug Serena from behind. "It's only a matter of time before we see them again." Serena looked back at the blonde man.

"It's hard to believe you were once an evil Negaverse general." Serena said with a laugh as Jedite pulled back.

"Well after living in eternal sleep for nearly five years and then learning you have a twin sister who is a sailor scouts, opinions tend to change."

"It's nice to know I won't be getting any airplane tracks on my back when I go to an airport." Serena joked.

"Come on, that was one of my most brilliant plans. And, dare I say, it nearly worked."

"Good thing it didn't." Serena said, moving to go through a box of clothes. Jedite started to move more boxes from in front of the door.

Suddenly, a loud, painful scream tore through the silence. Serena and Jedite quickly looked at each other.

"Rei!" They said simultaneously. Both ran down the hall to the bedroom Rei had gone into. They found her out cold on the floor. Jedite quickly went to place Rei's head in his lap.

"Serena go get a cold washcloth." He ordered. Serena quickly did as he said and returned to dab Rei's sweaty forehead. Slowly, Rei stirred and woke up.

"Are you okay?" Serena asked softly. Jedite helped Rei to sit up.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I was having a vision." She explained. "I was fine then out of nowhere a sharp pain goes through my entire body."

"You didn't step on a tack did you?" Serena said looking around the floor. Rei rolled her eyes.

"You are such a meatball head. It was worse pain than that."

"What was it then?" Jedite quickly asked to avoid the upcoming argument.

"I don't know." Rei answered. "I came in here to put the stuff away. I was fine, then all of a sudden, the pain hit and I blacked out.

"Sure you didn't have a vision."

"Jedite, will you come off this vision kick? If I have a vision that you need to know about, I'll tell you." Rei replied, a bit irritated.

"We've been working hard all day so let's take a break." Serena suggested.

"Sure whatever." Jedite mumbled, helping Rei to her feet.

"Wait, what time is it?" Rei asked. Jedite lifted a sleeve to check his watch.

"Quarter til six. (1)" He answered.

"We told Edward we would be there by eight."

"Oh yeah. The party at the Rose Mansion." Serena said. "I completely forgot."

"We still have to pick up our dresses." Rei said.

"I'll go pick up the dresses and you two go on to Rei's temple, so we can get ready all at once."

"Okay." Rei and Serena agreed. They left the apartment and went separate ways.

-Hour and a half later-

"Rei, will you zip me up?" Serena asked, having problems with her dress. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped long red floral black mesh dress with an attached maroon lining.

"Coming." Rei adjusted her long, black one-shoulder dress and went over to help Serena.

"Are you girls ready yet?" Jedite's voice asked through the door.

"Almost." Rei replied, fighting with Serena's dress zipper. After a few seconds and a few selective phrases, the dress was zipped and they were ready to go. They gathered in Jedite's car and headed for the Rose Mansion.

They never did see the dark figure watching them from the trees.

"Tomorrow, you'll be mine!" The figure said before teleporting away.

-The Rose Mansion-

"Ah, welcome, welcome." Serena, Rei and Jedite were greeted by Edward as soon as they arrived.

"Hello Edward." Rei greeted as Edward lifted hers and Serena's hand to place a kiss. Even after a few years, Serena still blushed whenever he did that.

"Enjoy yourselves ladies." Edward said. "Jedite, if I say see you in private." Edward lead Jedite away. Soon a waitress came up asking for drink orders.

"I'll have a strawberry martini." Rei ordered.

"And I'll have a Pina Colada." Serena ordered. It didn't take long for the girls to get their drinks. Serena took out the speared lime and started to suck on it.

"You still act like it's the first time you ever had an alcoholic drink." Rei mentioned as Serena threw the lime away.

"No I don't." Serena commented. "If my memory serves me, the first time I drank, I was hanging over the balcony over there tossing my lunch right before Edward got attacked by heart snatchers." Both girls laughed at the memory. Serena finished off her drink.

"Come on. Let's see if Edward is done with Jedite so we can go dance." Serena said before grabbing Rei's free hand and dragging her through the ballroom.

The night was filled with laughter and dancing. Jedite soon found out that it wasn't a good thing to have two dates. Especially when they both love to ballroom dance. He had barely had time to sit between dancing with Serena and dancing with Rei. The trio had decided to leave when Serena had begun to fall asleep at one of the tables.

"First stop, Cherry Hill Temple." Jedite announced, stopping so Rei could get out. Rei smiled slightly as she got out.

"Hey, don't I get a tip." Jedite said. Rei looked in the passenger side window.

"Alright." Rei said. "Don't play in the street." Serena laughed from the backseat.

"She got you." Serena teased.

"Goodnight you two." Rei said heading to the temple.

"Night," Jedite and Serena said before they drove off. Rei took off her heels to walk up the steps that lead to the temple. She went straight inside and to her bedroom. She set her small handbag on a chair and across the room to turn on the lights. Nothing happened.

"That's odd." Rei mumbled as she tried the light switch a few more times.

"Afraid of the dark?"

Rei swiftly turned around at the voice. She was greeted by a pair of glowing red eyes. Rei silently cursed herself for leaving her transformation stick in her purse on the other side of the figure.

"Who are you?" She demanded. The stranger quickly moved to pin Rei to the wall.

"You're getting slow Rei." A cloud moved and a steady stream of moonlight came in Rei's window, shining right on her captor.

"D-Darien?" Rei stuttered, her eyes wide.

"Yes Rei. It's me, Darien." He said darkly. "And now you're mine!" He pulled her closer to him and gave her a hard bruising kiss on the lips. It didn't take long for her to realize what he had in store for her. She tried to pull away but his hold was too strong for her. Darien pulled away.

"Got the idea yet?" He smirked again.

"I will never let you do this." Rei spat, fighting harder to get away. Darien loosened his grip on her shoulders but not enough to were she could break free. Before she knew it, he swept her off the ground and had her in his arms.

"Who said you have a choice." He said as he claimed her lips in another harsh kiss. She gave a squeak of protest, trying to push out of his arms as he carried her across the room.

-- End of Chapter One--

(1): I know Japan goes by a 24 hour clock, but I'm American and too lazy to figure the time.

And just to say; I love Darien. He's one of my favorite characters but there weren't many guys to choose from in Sailor Moon.


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks to SilverWolf-Ryuki, MayMay, Psycho Dragon Lover, Spirit of the Dead, Suuki-Aldrea, unknown, May, Marsgoddess1 for your reviews.

)Chapter Two(

Jedite and Serena were on their way to Serena's apartment after dropping Rei off at the temple. Jedite stopped at a stop sign. He looked over at Serena and noticed she looked bothered.

"Something wrong Serena?" He asked.

"I don't know." Serena answered. "I have this really bad feeling that won't go away. It began when we dropped Rei off."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Jedite tried to reassure. "If Rei was in trouble, she would have contacted us with the communicator."

"That's what I was thinking. But what if Rei couldn't get to it. It wouldn't be the first time." Serena looked out the window. Jedite saw that Serena was chewing her bottom lip. She only did that when she was worried. Jedite turned a U-turn and drove back toward the temple.

"We'll go back and check on Rei if it'll make you feel better."

"Thank you Jedite."

"Yeah, yeah." Jedite replied, seeing Serena's slightly relived face. Jedite parked at the temple. Serena practically jumped out of the car and ran up the steps.

"Rei!" Serena shouted knocking on the temple doors. When there was no answer, she slid the doors open. She called Rei's name again. Still no answer.

"Is she here?" Jedite asked, walking in after Serena.

"She has to be." Serena said. "She would have locked the temple if she left." Jedite felt around the wall to find a light switch. When he did, he flipped it on. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. They started searching for clues to Rei's whereabouts when they heard a loud sound, like something hard being thrown against the wall, coming from Rei's bedroom. Serena took off down the hall with Jedite following her.

"Serena wait!" Jedite shouted suddenly feeling a great deal of Negaverse power. No sooner had the words left his mouth did a blast of energy come from the room and threw Serena on the floor. Jedite ran to her side and helped her up while looking into Rei's bedroom where the blast had come from. He saw a pair of glowing red eyes watching him and Serena.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rei?" Jedite demanded. The shadow Jedite saw reached out and flipped the light switch.

"Darien!" Serena said and went to fall in his arms but Jedite held her back.

"That's not Darien." He said. "His soul has been consumed by evil."

"No." Serena whimpered.

"He's right." Darien cackled. "I'm not the goody two-shoes you once knew. I've been awakened by the Negaverse. I am now free." Darien erupted in an evil laughter and went to attack. Jedite pushed Serena out of the way and blocked Darien's coming punch with his arm. Jedite aimed a kick to Darien's head but Darien disappeared.

"Jedite look out!" Serena shouted when she saw Darien reappear behind Jedite. Jedite turned to look behind him but Darien delivered a hard blow to the back of his head. Jedite fell to the floor seeing stars. Darien lifted a leg to drop kick Jedite but was thrown back when Serena rammed into him, sending him into the wall. Serena went down to help Jedite back to his feet. Darien stood straight from the wall and glared at them. He wiped a bit of blood from his mouth from his collision with the wall.

"I'm surprised you had the guts to do that Princess." He seethed. "I've had my fun for now. I will see you soon." Darien warned, creating a portal and disappearing into it.

"Jedite? Serena?" The two turned and saw Rei leaning against the wall, bruises littered any revealed skin. Serena and Jedite rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?" They both asked at the same time.

"I'm still alive. That's all I can be glad for." Rei muttered. Jedite and Serena shared a confused look.

"What d---"

"Here Rei take this. They should help with the pain." Ami came out of the bathroom holding a glass of water in one hand and aspirin in the other. She looked pretty battered herself. Ami handed Rei the aspirin and water before Serena wrapped her arms around Ami's neck, hugging her tightly.

"You're back. We've missed you so much." Serena said before letting her go.

"Yes I'm back." Ami said solemnly. "I came back to stop Darien but I was too late."

"Too late?" Jedite questioned before turning to Rei. "What did he do?" Rei looked to the ground and didn't answer. Realization dawned on Serena's face.

"No." She whispered. "Rei please tell me he didn't do that to you." Serena begged. Rei kept her head down. "Oh Rei," Tears filled Serena's eyes as she wrapped her arms carefully around Rei. "I am so sorry." Rei brought her arms up around Serena.

"It's not your fault Serena. There was no way to stop him." Rei said, resting her chin on Serena's shoulder.

"Girls," Jedite interrupted, placing a hand on each shoulder, "Perhaps we should get out of here. We can go to my place." Rei nodded.

"Yeah sure." Her and Serena separated and walked out of the room, Jedite and Ami following.

They quickly arrived at the house Jedite shared with Amara, Michelle and Hotaru.

"The bedrooms are all in the same hall. First mine, then Hotaru's then Amara and Michelle's is the last one. Pick any one you want to stay in. I'm sure the girls won't mind." Jedite said leading them to the bedrooms. "Amara and Michelle's bed will probably fit all three of you if you'd rather stay together."

"Thank you." Ami, Serena and Rei went into Amara and Michelle's room and closed the door. Jedite followed their lead and went into his own room, closing the door behind him. He laid out on his bed with his eyes closed and breathed a sigh. A light knock on his door brought him up from the bed to the door. He opened it to see Rei standing there.

"Do you mind if I took a shower?" She asked. Jedite shook his head.

"Go ahead. It's the door right there." He said pointing in the direction of the bathroom. Rei nodded and began heading for it.

"Rei." Jedite called out stopping her. Rei turned to face.

"Yes Jedite?" Jedite walked up to her and knelt down. He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes.

"This may be a stupid question but how are you doing?" Rei took in a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly before looking into Jedite's eyes.

"I've heard and read stories about this happening to girls but I never thought it would happen to me. I can't say that I am fine because I'm not. But eventually I will be. Because I will not let him win. I am the soldier of Mars and I won't be broken." Rei said determinedly. Jedite saw the steel dedication in Rei's eyes.

"You are strong Rei. I will be here any time you need assistance. I am your knight and I will protect you for eternity." Jedite told her. Rei placed a hand on Jedite's cheek.

"I know Jedite and thank you." Rei headed back to the bathroom as Jedite stood and went into his room.

Rei closed the bathroom door and turned the lock on the knob. She turned on the water to the shower, adjusting it to the right temperature before shedding her clothes and steeping into the hot water. Quickly she grabbed a sponge and scrubbed at her skin roughly trying to get the feeling and smell of Darien off of her. She took some jasmine scented soap and lathered the sponge before scrubbing her skin again. She washed all the suds off, turned off the water and redressed. Rei walked to the room she was sharing with Ami and Serena. She saw that Serena and Ami laid at the sides of the bed, leaving the middle open for her.

Serena noticed her standing in the doorway and opened her arms, inviting Rei to lie down between her and Ami. Rei climbed into the bed and laid on her side facing Serena. Rei had to close her eyes against the emotions that suddenly filled her and the tears that came with them. She felt Serena wrap her arms around her and Ami cuddled against her back. Suddenly the dam broke and Rei erupted in sobs. She hid her face in her hands as Serena and Ami tightened their hug, giving Rei the comfort they could. No one said a word all night when Rei's sobs subsided and she fell asleep. Only when they were sure Rei was sleeping peacefully did they go to sleep themselves.

)I know it's been a while since I updated but I've been fighting a hard battle against depression and suicidal thoughts. I'll do my best to update faster.(


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks to Taeniaea, Psycho Dragon Lover, SilverWolf-Ryuki, Rena H.M, AngryRay2888, animechick, Jupiterthunderbug, AnimeQueen48 for reviewing. I feel so loved.

--Chapter Three--

Serena was the first to wake up in the morning. Normally she'd slept as long as possible but after the events last night, Serena was surprised she slept at all. Rei had spent half of the night waking up to nightmares. Serena and Ami did their best to comfort her until she fell asleep again.

Serena sat up in the spacious bed. She looked over to see that Rei had curled up against Ami's back and seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Serena carefully scooted out of bed and padded across the room to the door. She glanced back at the bed before leaving the room.

Serena followed the smell of coffee to the kitchen. She saw Jedite sitting at the circular table sipping a cup. He raised his eyes when he heard footsteps on the tile.

"Morning." He greeted over the brown liquid.

"Morning." Serena poured herself a cup before sitting next to Jedite. He watched her as she took a drink before scrunching up her face at the taste.

"Why," Jedite started, "Do you bother drinking it if you hate the taste so much?"

"Because I may not be the most sophisticated but by Kami I'm gonna try to look it." Serena smiled before taking another drink.

"Yeah that pug face is very sophisticated." Jedite commented chuckling. Serena stuck her tongue out at him. The two shared a laugh before becoming silent. The mood of the room became somber.

"How was Rei last night?" Jedite asked. "I heard her a couple of times."

"She had a lot of nightmares but who wouldn't after last night. But she looked peaceful when I got out of bed." Serena replied. "She's going to really need us when she wakes up. I know Rei, when something bad happens to her, she clams up and acts like nothing happened."

"We can't let her do that. But if we try to help her, she'll pull away even more." Jedite rested his chin on his hand, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "What good is psychology if I can't use it."

"There is one thing we do know Jedite." Serena placed a soothing hand on the frustrated blond's arm. "Rei is not the type of person to let something beat her. She knows when to go to someone for help." Jedite looked into Serena's sincere blue eyes.

"I hope you're right."

"For Rei's sake, I pray I am too." Serena muttered back. She suddenly frowned with a sad look in her eyes. "Do you think she'll hate me?" Jedite raise an eyebrow.

"What? Why would she hate you?"

"Because it was Darien for Kami sake!" Serena gripped her coffee mug tightly with both hands. "I was his girlfriend. Why did he have to go after Rei? He should have come after me and left Rei alone." Serena whispered, bowing her head.

"That's guilt talking Serena. You shouldn't think like that." Jedite reached across the table and closed his hands over Serena's.

"I love Darien. But I can never forgive him for what he did to Rei."

A strong gush of wind suddenly ended the conversation between the two blondes.

"What the hell?" Jedite quickly went to Serena's side and shielded her from the wind. Jedite squinted through the wind to see a portal open and the shape of a human stepped out. The wind died when the portal closed. Serena peeked out of under Jedite's arm to see who had arrived.

"Sailor Pluto!" Serena moved from under Jedite's protective hold to hug her friend. "Thank goodness you're here." Sailor Pluto returned the hug with a slight smile.

"Hello Serena." Pluto's face became serious. "I wish I could have come in better terms."

"So you know." Jedite stated. Sailor Pluto nodded.

"Yes, I learned of it after it had happened. If there had been anything I could have done, I would have."

"We know Pluto. You wouldn't let any of us be hurt if you could stop it." Serena reassured her friend. Sailor Pluto nodded to Serena, believing her.

"I do bring good news." She announced. "But first, where is Rei?"

"In Amara and Michelle's bedroom with Ami." Jedite replied.

"Ami has returned?"

"Yeah last night. We found her with Rei." Serena quietly opened the door and peeked around it. Ami was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Rei sleep peacefully. She looked up when she heard Serena open the door the rest of the way and walk in with Pluto and Jedite behind her.

"Pluto!" Ami ran up and wrapped her arms around the soldier of time.

"Hello Ami." Pluto replied returning the tight hug. The hug ended when the bed creaked, signaling Rei waking up. Serena and Ami immediately went to sit on the bed beside her.

"Good morning." Serena greeted with a smile. She gently brushed hair out of Rei's eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Just peachy." Rei winced as she sat up in the bed. Serena and Jedite shared a look at the sarcasm in Rei's voice. "Is there any aspirin in this house?"

"I have something better." Pluto stepped up to the bed. She pulled a small brown bag from her bow and took a green bean from it. Pluto handed it to Rei.

"What's this?" Rei questioned, looking doubtfully at the small bean.

"It's called a senzu bean. Chew this and all your pain with go away."

Rei still looked doubtful but trusted Pluto. She placed the bean in her mouth and tentively chewed. When she swallowed, Rei felt the physical pain she felt dissolved into nothing.

"It worked." She said, shocked. "Where did you get something like this from?"

"It comes from another dimension." Pluto answered. "The same dimension Amara and the others are in currently. They want you to join them so they sent me."

"Join them? Has something happened?" Jedite asked.

"Amara and Michelle have been having constant feelings of an impending evil that is incredibly powerful. This dimension, called the Z dimension, has fighters there that can train you to be very powerful. We think that this training would be very good for you."

There was a silent pause.

"I'll go."

All eyes were turned to Rei at her statement.

"Rei?" Serena inquired. Rei took a deep breath, looking at her hands gripping the bedsheets.

"I will never be weak again." Rei grit out. Eyes started to water as Rei spoke. "I need to be stronger. I can't let myself be a victim anymore."

"Oh Rei." Serena lifted Rei's chin gently to make her look at Serena. "You are not weak. You're one of the strongest people I know." Serena felt tears fall from her eyes as she moved closer and hugged Rei.

"He was scared of you Rei." Ami added. "That's why he came after you. You're a threat to him."

"And I will be." Rei gripped the bed sheets so hard that her knuckles turned white. "He'll regret the day he met me if he shows him face. I have to go to this other dimension."

"Rei…" Pluto sat on the edge of the bed. She placed her hand on Rei's. "There is every little chance that he could get to this dimension. It was difficult for us to get there with our powers. You'll be safe."

"If Rei's going I'm going." Serena announced.

"Me too." Ami agreed. Eyes turned to Jedite who shrugged.

"Majority rules." Pluto nodded.

"I'll get the portal ready. Meet me at the Gates of Time." Pluto squeezed Rei's hand before standing and disappearing from the room.

"I guess we should get ready." Ami muttered softly.

"Well I'll let you girls get ready." Jedite left the room.

"Serena."

"Yeah Rei?"

"I can't get up if you don't move. No one in the world has enough strength to lift your butt up." Rei said with a small smirk on her face.

"Hey!" Serena jumped up as Rei pinched her. She huffed indigently and crossed her arms over her chest. "It didn't take long for you to get back to picking on me." Serena pouted. Rei chuckled a little before sobering up again.

"I need to go back to the temple to get my things." She muttered.

"Rei you don't have to. You can wear our clothes if you want." Serena returned to the bed. Rei shook her head.

"There's something I can't leave behind. Plus, I have to face the temple again. I'll never get any closure without it."

"Okay, we'll get dressed and go there with you." Ami rubbed Rei's back gently before standing. "I hope Michelle doesn't mind if we borrow her clothes until we get our own."

"Probably not." Rei got out of the bed and walked to the closet near the bed looking through it.

After dressing and meeting in the kitchen for a quick breakfast, Jedite drove the girls Ami and Serena to their apartments to pick up their things. They all agreed to only take what would fit into a duffle bag. Jedite took his time driving to the temple. Rei sat in the back with Serena, never letting go of her hand. She squeezed it when Jedite came to a stop in front of Cherry Hill Temple.

"Rei," Jedite turned in the driver's seat. "You still don't have to do this."

"Yes I do." Rei let go of Serena's hand and exited the car. Ami, Serena and Jedite were at her side as they walked up to the temple. Rei took Serena and Ami's hands as she entered her bedroom. She steeled herself against the memories that wanted to make themselves known. She felt Ami and Serena holding her hands and that kept her from falling into the memories.

"Where's your bag Rei?" Jedite's voice made Rei open her eyes. She hadn't realized she closed them.

"Top of the closet." Jedite grabbed the bag and held it. "Do you want us to do it?"

"No." Rei let go of Serena and Ami to take the bag from Jedite. "I can do it." Rei gathered clothes quickly and stuffed them into the bag. She then started looking around for something.

"What is it Rei?"

"The picture of me, Grandpa and Chad. I can't leave without it." Everyone looked around the room for the picture.

"Here it is." Jedite picked up a bluish silver frame from behind a nightstand. The picture had Rei's grandfather standing in front flashing the victory sign to the camera, behind him was Chad with his arm around Rei, all were smiling.

Rei took the frame from Jedite and held it close to her. "Okay I'm ready to go."

The three girls transformed into their scout form while Jedite transformed into his guardian form. Jedite's guardian form was a reflection of Rei's form. He wore deep crimson, almost black uniform pants and armor varying in colors of red, violet and black. They gathered their things and teleported to the Gates of Time where Pluto was waiting for them.

"The portal is ready when you are. I notified the others of your arrival and they are waiting for you on the other side."

"Thank you Pluto." Serena said, giving Pluto a hug. "You will visit won't you?"

"Of course." Pluto smiled at Serena.

"I'll go first to make sure it's safe." Jedite volunteered. He stepped into the portal and disappeared. Ami followed after giving Pluto a hug as well. Serena entered next.

"Rei…" Pluto stopped Rei before she entered the portal. She gently cradled her face, making Rei look her in the eye. "You are strong. No matter what anyone says or you tell yourself. Do not doubt yourself. Your future is bright." Pluto then hugged Rei tightly, feeling Rei do the same.

"Thank you." Rei whispered. Pluto released Rei and allowed her to step into the portal.

"A bright future indeed." Pluto smiled to herself and took her position as the Keeper of Time once again. "Everyone will have a bright future now."


End file.
